may the stars shine over you in any dimension
by sarah-reed-richards
Summary: when galbatorix threatens the universe the calvary is called what happens when modern witches meet the dragon riders of the past a charmed/eragon crossover
1. when worlds collide

long time no write i feel bad...not like anyone reads my fan fiction...but yeah i decided to write a randomly silly cross over story..i hope i can post this in multiple story areas as its gonna be a charmed/eragon thing..with maybe a few others thrown in...anyways on to it..I'm making it funny...cause I'm trying to cheer myself up as well and yes its post brisinger so expect spoilers

sarah

i dont own charmed or eragon stuff its cp and spellings property i think thats the company that owned charmed..i dont quite remember D:

onto the first chapter of may the stars shine over you in any dimension

SOME RANDOM PLACE IN ALEGEASA

eragon sat next to saphira looking moody again..not like its not a new thing or anything as hess been bipolar for as long as anyone can remember at least thats what its been since the whole garrow thing which as sad as it was had been resolved ages ago so as eragon brooded in typical fashion saphira was sleeping deeply unawares of her riders unneeded depression in a seemingly otherworldly dream......

where......

she was standing in a white cloudy looking area and people in gold robes with hoods rushed back and forth looking like they were floating more than walking ironically none seemed to notice the giant blue scaled dragon standing within their midst nothing really happened for a while until a swirl of blue lights appeared in front of her nose causing her to jump back startled as they materialized into the forms of 4 people 3 women in their 30s and a man about that same age they were oblivious of saphira amazingly as the women argued with the man

"leo..i TOLD you..it wasn't a real premonition" the lady with shortish brown hair and a blue tank says flinging her arms around a bit hysterically

"phoebe.." the man or to all you charmed fans leo the trusty white lighter says "you know that your premonitions are always real.." he straightens his lumberjack shirt that he seems to always wear even though they look horrible on him..but why should a 80 something year old guardian angel for witches care about a silly thing such as an unflattering wardrobe

another of the women this one wearing a hoodie and long brown hair snorts "ok leo..so your telling me we are going to be seeing a dragon..i highly doubt it..."

at that moment saphira seemed to realize she needed to make herself known..ironically enough you would think they would have discovered that themselves but then..you never know...muttering to herself about how odd this dream is she proceeded to revel herself

--------------------------------------

A FEW HOURS EARLIER AT HALLIWELL MANOR

phoebe sat looking at a photo of her and cole brooding on how such a sexy man could be so evil and demonic hello hes a demon thats how they roll cant teach an old dog new tricks but no one try telling her that so yeah phoebe was pouting in the dining room as piper bustled in the kitchen making some giant feast for no real reason just cause she was such a kick arse cook when paige orbed into the middle of the kitchen misaiming and lading on phoebes head

"ahhh!" she cries as her picture flies out of her hands and into the kitchen landing in a stroke of bad luck or maybe good luck too but it depends on your point of view into the pot of stew piper was stirring startled she threw her hands up meaning to freeze the situation but as she was so not used to her powers at this point in time blew up the pot and half the stove for that matter covering her and the kitchen including phoebe and paige still piled on top of one another in the dining room in half cooked food

"agh! why cant i be a normal person" piper shouts throwing her hands up exasperatedly and once again exploding something this time it being a kitchen light

"piper i would suggest you put those things away..before one of us loses an eye" paige groans helping phoebe up blushing lightly"sorry about that phebes"

"gah you both are dangerous truth be told" the third sister replies wiping a piece of meat out of her hair and immediately stiffens getting a flash of..

piper paige leo and another woman who looks extraordinarily like her late sister prue in a forest talking to a boy that looks more like an elf and an old man

the scene shifts to them looking up at the sky as a giant dragon falls from the sky and piper trying to freeze the situation but nothing happens

next thing phoebe knows shes leaning on the couch in the living room no longer covered in exploded chili mysteriously enough and piper paige and leo are staring at her concerned she jumps up quickly "cole pictures GONE!" she shouts dramatically "i dont have anything to remember him by its all over I'm doomed!" breaking down into a giant crying heap

paige rolls her eyes "god cant you ever move on...we vanquished his arse 2 years ago..." causing phoebe to give her a look that if looks could kill paige would have been 16 feet under at the very least

piper claps her hands intending to get both of their attention and causes a nearby pillow to explode in a flurry of feathers causing leo to groan "but i just finished the needlepoint on that one piper how could you..." choosing to ignore that comment piper instead looks at phoebe "so what did you see..."

phoebe wipes her angsty and once again unneeded tears away and shrugs at piper "a crazy so untrue vision of us and a dragon"

leos mouth falls open "by any chance was there an elf like man there as well"

phoebe nods "yup kinda like that horrible movie eragon that was so unlike the book but still somehow interested me so long ago.."

"long ago.."paige sighs "phoebe we watched that last weekend remember"

"last weekend is along time ago...when u only have a hundred years to live.." she says sagely causing the rest of them to look at her like shes insane

"uhm..was it me or did that make no sense.." paige sighs as piper nods in agreement

leo jumps up at seemingly no reason to do so and looks at them all "elders need us now...seems like its important told you phoebe that vision wasn't go" and leo grabs their arms and promptly orbs out

----------------------

BACK TO ERAGON

saphira was about to pounce towards the people when she felt eragon trying to wake her up

"come on you giant lizard" he shouts a bit louder and she blows smoke in his face causing arya who had magically appeared possibly due to her elf powers without no real rhyme or reason to fall to the ground laughing eragon looks over and starts drooling over her as you all know hes like obsessed with her..

luckily saphira wakes up at that moment and smacks him lightly with a wing getting him out of his trance

_"you my dear are so not over her"_ she says in his head sagely as always

_" why must you rub it in...im so unloved and unwanted...is it because my hairs too blonde maybe..or what.."_ he franticly goes to get a mirror and look arya had stopped laughing and sat up looking at eragon strangely "eragon what ever are you doing.."

he turns around abruptly "does my hair look ok.." he asks in a slightly high pitched voice causing saphira to snort again

arya rubs her head thoughtfully "well while the color is a little too light for my tastes the softness is to die for..." she blushes looking at the ground "not like i would care or anything.." she immediately sticks her nose in the air

"girls.." eragon mutters getting his things ready for the day

---------------

a few miles away angela the herbalist and her werecat friend solebum were taking a walk in the woods "so soul...i think the turning point is about to occur what do you think"

solebum was sniffing a weed and replies _" no shiz sherlock its scheduled for today didn't you even read the post it note on the calendar i put up.."_

pulling a mush room she pauses " that paper wasn't a message it was the number for a pickle hut remember.." laughing she rushes on through the woods "but if what you say is right then we must return to the varden"

solebum sighs shaking his head sadly _"that was the blue one i was talking about the red note..i wonder why i even put up with her sometimes she can be a bit daft." _

-----------------

eragon saphira and arya were in the tent with nausuda talking about the recent events when a blue swirl of lights appear in the middle of the tent

"what sorcery is this!" nausada shouts startled falling off of her chair as the soldiers hired to watch her come running in with orrin and orik on their heels the light had solidified into a very familiar person

eragons mouth falls open looking at the new comer his eyes wide shaking his head as he mutters "no..it cant be..hes not even alive.."

bwahahaha cliffy on the first chapter what kind of person am i...i just want to know if anyone likes it...b4 i cont...i mean any reviews would work..yeah...i hope u all think its good btw pickle hut...kinda like pizza hut...lolz...anyways im off to get some sleep i think..but probaly not .


	2. the propsal

Im sad no reviews but honestly someday someone will read this I hope so I plug on heres chapter 2 of may the stars shine over you in any dimension ~sar

Disclaimer I don't own charmed or eragon! Thanks and here we go

WITH THE CHARMED ONES

"and thats why I thought the elders should be aware of the situation" Leo said to the circle of hooded people as the charmed ones fidgeted in the corner looking bored

"geez like dragons are even real.." phoebe mutters quite loudly earning her a glare from Leo

"as it stands they are indeed real ms halliwell" one of the hooded people says "the time has come I suppose to tell you of the other dimension where an evil king is threatened even us a land where dragons and dragon riders do indeed live......."

---------------------------------------

IN NAUSADAS TENT

"son.." the man says looking at eragon emotionally

"ahhh its a zombie!" eragon says rolling into a ball "don't eat my brains!" he cries hysterically

arya rolls her eyes "what a drama king"and slowly walks up to the man and whispers "brom? How is this even possible"

"yes Arya Dröttningu tis I brom and as for the reason of my return its simple Im here to help once again as to how.." he smiles mysteriously "well that should be answered soon enough" he walks over to where saphira was staring at him in fascination "hello brightscales we meet again"

_brom its a great surprise to see you but nevertheless good to see you_

"yes indeed" he replies and turns to nausada "im so sorry about your father,Ajihad was a great man and a great friend I'm glad to see that you have followed in his footsteps so well"

she sniffs with tears shining in her eyes "thank you brom it honors me to hear this from you...however strange this is to see you alive..."

brom smiles "all will be revealed in time I assure you..." he turns to eragon who is still curled in a fetal position whimpering pitifully "get up boy!" her pokes eragon with a stick

"NOOO ZOMBIE I SHALL KILL YOU MYSELF!" he jumps up showing his elf like face thats twisted in a furious expression to brom and pulling out his sword shouts "BRISINGER!"brom makes no move to fight back and as the furious eragon seemed to get closer and closer he disappears in a swirl of blue lights and reappears behind nausadas throne

"haaaa! I killed the beastly apparition!" eargon shouts and brom walks right in front of him

"that wasn't as effective as you thought hmmm son but nice sword and my my my its so good to see you"

all eargon could do was gape stupidly

--~---~---~------------------------

"so all you have to do is go to their world and help vanquish galbitorix before he takes over our dimension and the world as we know it..." Leo said as the other elders nodded

"but Leo that seems like a lot of work for the 3 of us" piper says sarcastically

one of the other elders chuckles "well we figured that and we have 3 gifts to help you on this mission one is this..." he holds out 3 bottles "these potions will help you blend in as your powers are too strong for any human in their world this will transform you into elves it will only change you back when the threat is gone..." he hands the bottles to the girls"also as their world is so strange to you I have a book ask anything you want about their world and the book will help you..." he smiles "and the last gift im sure you all will find out as soon as you get going but remember what you all accomplish will save everyone so do not let us or the world down " he motions to Leo "you know what to do...."

"ok girls we gotta get going as soon as we can so I would suggest you taking that potion"

piper sighs but drinks it first "oh ew that tastes awful" she coughs as the other 2 girls drink theirs and faints

"ok Leo its time to reunite them and transport them to algesa Prue?" the elder calls and a tall pointy eared elf walks out

"oh my sisters " she gasps "Leo!"

Leo smiles "nice to see you even though you aren't exactly you.."

Prue rolls her eyes "well soon they wont be either apparently you are sitting this out cause im being the whitelighter this time?"

Leo smiles "yes but ill be checking in from time to time the elders thought it best I have sent word of your reception so look for eragon and brom they will tell you what to do...."

"ok Leo" Prue says pulling her hair out of her pony tail and letting it loose Leo snaps his fingers and the girls all start to fade out

"good luck Prue may the stars shine over you all" he whispers as they all disappear completely

there ya go chapter 2! im working on chapter 3 soon where they all FINALLY meet


End file.
